Kayne
Summary Kayne is a former Blackwatch agent turned Irish police chief who wields Gae Slabhra, his Spear of Chains to (unsuccessfully) woo the ladies and protect the peace. He also researches mythology on the side and compares himself to Cu Chulainn the Ulster Guard Dog. He isn't a match at all Appearance Kayne is a tall, toned man with slicked back black hair. He is clad in blue, silver, and orange spandex with steel armor pads on his shoulders, elbows, knees, groin, and chest. His spear is silver with engravings on the tip and shaft. A slick, black chain is attached on the end, which connects to a compartment in his right wrist. Personality Kayne is carefree and laid back off the job, but on the job he is ruthless and precise. willing to do anything for it. He is also 22 at heart and hits on women he finds attractive. However, he's so corny it never works. History When Kayne was 29, he felt a strong need to help the world, being ex-military. He joined Overwatch as a Blackwatch Operative, but had to leave that branch due to the Venice Incident. O'Doyle went on to become a regular Overwatch Operative, becoming a high ranking officer due to his combat abilities. While battling a hoard of Omnics to let his squad retreat, he lost both of his arms and his ability to fight. However, he kept fighting holding the spear in his mouth until a drop ship his comrades sent picked him up. When they got there all the Omnics in the area were severly damaged or destroyed. This earned him the nickname of the Celtic Roach among the commanders and the respect of Commander Morrison. Abilities Spear Swing: Kayne swings his spear diagonally and strikes all enemies 5 meters in front of him. Key: LClick Damage: 65 per strike Thrust: Kayne throws his spear 15 meters and pulls himself towards the enemy he hits. Key: RCllick Cooldown: 7 Seconds Damage: 40 per strike Last Stand: Kayne activates an 8 second timer that lets him survive dying one time with full health but all skills on cooldown. Key: E Cooldown: 19 Seconds. Chain Whip: Kayne whips the chain in front of him in an arc 7 meters in front of him and knocks back all enemies in front of him by 5 meters. Key: LShift Cooldown 6 seconds. Damage: 60 Spear of Chains (Ultimate): Kayne locks on to his targets and stabs through them in order of lock-on and ends in the position of the last foe. He can target on to a target more than one time. Key: Q Damage: 200 per strike Quotes "Hello," "Dia dhuit" "Hi," Halloween Voice Lines Christmas Voice Lines Greeting: "Nollaig Shona" Decorating: "Time to string up the lights" Anniversary Voice Lines Flesh Wound: "'Tis but a scratch" Taunting: "Is that the best you can do!" Flex: "I spent ten racks on new chains" Trivia * Kayne's Flesh Wound voice line is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight * His Taunting voice line is a reference to Thor in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Category:Melee heroes Category:Irish characters Category:3 Stars